


Slzy radosti a naděje

by LukKof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukKof/pseuds/LukKof
Summary: Harry a Relikvie smrti podle mé. !Slash!





	Slzy radosti a naděje

Držel jsem jeho krk a panikařil. Pomalu ztrácel vědomí a já nevěděl jak pomoc. *Počkat!* Nikdy jsem nedostával z lektvarů dobré známky, to ovšem neznamená, že mi nejdou. Vzal jsem jeho ruku a přiložil jí na jeho krvácející krk. ,,Vydrž." zašeptal jsem a doběhl jsem k poličkám s lektvary a přísadami. Nebyly tam jmenovky. *Takhle je nepoznám! Notak přemýšlej! Co všechno tě Sev naučil a mohlo by mu to pomoct?!* Jakoby mu najednou svitlo. Najednou mu to v hlavě kolovalo.  
Tráva natrhaná o půlnoci za svitu hvězd.  
Larvy hvězdic.  
Sladká voda.  
Kůra z více jak pět let staré ruje vlasaté.  
Slza fénixe.

Pane bože. Ještě, že má Sev tak velké zásoby.  
Všechno jsem to postupně naházel do nádoby a dával si velkou snahu se slzou fénixe.  
Vylil jsem to do flakónku a znovu přiběhl k Severusovi.

Z černých očí se mu ztrácela naděje, přesto pootevřel rty. Nalil jsem tekutinu do jeho pusy on polknul.  
Teď to byla otázka času a jestli jsem tam dal přesně jednu slzu fénixe.  
Po desíti minutách to začalo fungovat, přesně jak mělo.

Štěstím se mi začali po tvářích řinout slzy. Rána se začala zacelovat. Sev se zhluboka nedechl a natáhl ruku k té mé. Okamžitě jsem jí chytil svými a na hřbetu začal kreslit kolečka. ,,Děkuju, ale teď už běž." zachraptěl a pousmál se. ,,Ale-" chtěl jsem začít, ale Sev si mě přitáhl do polibku. Bylo to jako poprvé, krásné, trochu zbrklé, přesto plné lásky. Když jsme se odtáhli znovu promluvil, ,,A teď už běž. Bez tebe ho neporazí. Já se o sebe už postarám." Objal jsem ho a pomalu vstal, vtříc mému osudu. Přede dveřmi jsem se ještě otočil a podíval se na muže, kterého miluji.

...

Voldemort se začal rozpadat a každá jeho částečka se začal měnit v prach. Tělem mi projela neskutečná radost a naděje na normální život. Na život s-  
,,Harry." -ním.  
Otočil jsem se za temným, přesto jemným a laskavým hlasem.  
Jakmile jsem ho zahlédl na tváři se mi rozlil úsměv a na tvářích slzy, plné radosti,nadšení. Rozešel jsem se k němu a zrychloval až jsem běžel. Vběhl jsem mu do náručí a zahrabal se tam jakobych nikdy neměl vylézt.To jsem potřeboval. Jeho objetí s myšlenkou, že Voldemort už není mezi živími.  
Kolem nás se začalo ozývat šeptání a udivené rozhovory.  
Podíval jsem se mu do jeho černých očí plné lásky a radosti. Sev pomalu nadzvedl ruce z mého pasu a začal mi sundávat, teď trochu zaprášené, brýle. Dlouhými, hubenými prsty mi utíral slzy a usmíval se na mě.  
Trochu jsem si ho přitáhl za krk a začal se k němu přibližovat. Čím blíž jsme si byli, tím hlasitější byly rozhovory kolem nás, ale to bylo poslední na co jsme mysleli.  
Naše rty se spojili.  
Tohle bylo ono. Naděje. Moje naděje na lepší, na normálnější život. On. To on byl moje naděje.


End file.
